Little Love
by RainKandySux
Summary: This is a one shot story of Laxus and an original character of mine that depicts another, perhaps deeper meaning behind his crazed attack on his grandfather's guild. I might add more to it if I get reviews requesting that!


I have recently finished watching the first 48 episodes of Fairy Tail and am now inspired to write my first one shot attempt at writing a story about it! I like to think that girls are responsible for a lot of irrationality for men and I liked Laxus's crazy streak during those last few episodes, so this one is for him. I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own anything Faily Tail related. I don't want to either… I'm not clever enough.

* * *

><p><span>Little Love<span>

The soapy water scolded her skin, marring it into a hot tint of pink. It was just what she needed. Once again, her estranged lover took another job without so much of a "see you soon" or even a simple "good bye." The ring on her left hand glittered beneath the moving suds surrounding her pale skin, catching her attention.

Had it already been three months since he took the job? Lately, he had taken short, quick jobs that didn't require any assistance from his Thunder Legion so that he could keep his watch over her until now. Out of the blue, he and his prized team left and he hadn't made any attempt to contact her since. Three months. Kaily tugged at her strawberry blonde spirals that cascaded around her amid the bubbles. The unconscious motion triggered a pool of childhood memories of when she first met him, Laxus.

Like ninety percent of the Fairy Tail guild, Kaily was also another stray that wondered her way into the place she called home. However, unlike that other ninety percent, she wasn't strong, powerful, or brave. She was just there, a "pretty face for Fairy Tail" as Laxus dubbed her. That was the only thing that ever bothered her about him. He seemed to disregard any small talent with everyone else, but made an exception for her. Why? To this day, she will never understand what he found special about her, not with all the other beauties with actual talent running around their guild.

All of that being said, she wasn't exactly completely useless. Her talents rested in fortune telling, a gift that wouldn't work if the person being read didn't believe in it. Tricks were her limit though, a limit that had expanded somewhat thanks to Laxus. He took her aside to his grandfather who helped her reach out past crystal balls and cards and into the spiritual aspect of the trade. Now, she could contact the spirits behind any magical items in existence. Jobs like that were few and far between though, so she was lucky to have the strongest of her guild take favor in her. The truth was that she would have been poor and bored if it wasn't for him.

She knew he cared for her. Why else had he covered all of her expenses since the day she became a member with him? The other members had never known how she paid rent until that harvest moon festival night when Laxus confessed his love for her with everyone present. That had been six months ago, a simple half year. Kaily learned that a lot can change in half of a year. She grabbed her spiral curls, pulling them loose under the water. Laxus had taken one look at her and was the first person in her life to pull at her curly hair. He did it as an endearment originally, now it seemed that he did it out of habit.

Kaily sank deeper into her bath, allowing the burning water to sting her neck. Her pale grey eyes clouded with tears she could barely contain. Everything about her was just a bad habit to him now. The closer she fell in love with the blonde headed master of lightening, the more he distanced himself from her. But, there it was—the immodest emerald-cut diamond, shimmering his promise of forever in the water beside her.

In the past, any and every job she would take, he was sure to follow. He never allowed her to go alone. He never allowed anyone else to escort her either. His attitude frightened any male hopefuls away from her and pushed out any girls she could have befriended as well. He did it out of care, but truthfully, his obsession over her only hindered any change she had at growing down to the bare minimum. As a result, she never gained close relationships with the other members. Relationships she desperately longed for at this moment.

Yet here she was, free from his presence for three months and all she wanted was to see his bright hair poke around the corner with arms full of Forget-Me-Not blooms. Stupid, foolish girl. The only time she even left their home was to check in on her grandfather-in-law to make sure that the elderly man she adored was taking his medication. Each time she peeped in on the guild, Mirajane would chat lightly with her. Kaily rarely stayed long enough to have a full conversation though; the worry behind the sapphire colored eyes that would shift from her own silver ones down to her abdomen bothered her. She wasn't dying, my goodness.

Kaily reached for the sponge and dipped it into the steaming water. She was honestly getting tired of waiting for him. She was tired of dreaming of his gold hair, of his gold aura. She was tired of his behavioral changes that had begun spiraling negatively when they were teenagers and reached its peak when she told him the "good" news. The last little push at his dwindling temper was all of her fault. One stupid pill. One. That was it. She had missed one pill and here she found herself swimming in a bubble bath of pity, five months pregnant. She was practically still a newly-wed at that. The first month of marriage was as close to heaven as she was going to get.

_She_ was happy at the news. _He_, on the other hand, was not. How could she have known him all of these years, was raised alongside of him all of these years and never knew of his disgust with children? It's a shame they didn't talk about these things the ENTIRE fifteen years she had known the man. What type of idiot girl doesn't discuss children with the love of her life before she sleeps with him, before she weds him, before she gives up her own freedom for him?

The only thing keeping her sane was the idea of the man he once was long before he proposed to her. That man she knew hid what once was his heart now underneath muscle, anger, and spite. One day, he'll come back. One day, he'll reopen the part concealing the love, trust, and desire he held for her. The unplanned pregnancy and Kaily's lack of any real skill at magical talent sealed the deal of Laxus's recent outlook of his weak, delicate wife. Because of her, he had to take on more work to keep her and their unexpected little one safe and well off enough to never need when he isn't around. Her blossoming stomach rolled as an intruder barged in.

"Kaily!" shrieked a very upset, very old pink haired woman. Kaily splashed water onto the tiles around her out of the startle her unborn child and trespasser induced. The serious woman didn't bat an eye at Kaily's round tummy when she climbed out of the tub and grabbed a cotton-soft towel to cover her nudity.

"Kaily, he's back. He's back and I fear the worst, young lady."


End file.
